


A Single Touch

by CosmicFaeryWings



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Non-Sexual Intimacy, Peace, Thoughts of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicFaeryWings/pseuds/CosmicFaeryWings
Summary: Sara and Jaal spend a rare moment alone, away from the chaos that is their day to day life.





	A Single Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Andromeda piece, so I hope you enjoy reading it.  
> Could take place anytime after their jaunt to the lake, even post game.  
> Thank you in advance for any comments, constructive criticisms or kudos you send my way. All are greatly appreciated.

Jaal looked at the woman lying naked in his arms, his eyes drinking in the soft green of her eyes and the gentle pout of her lips while his fingers slowly traversed the contours of her body. She was so utterly alien to him (no pun intended) yet so very, very beautiful. He loved everything about her – from the way she struggled to tame her unruly hair to the shy smile she cast his way when he paid her a compliment – and he wanted nothing more than to stay there, holding her, forever. But he knew that wasn’t an option. Not yet. There was still the roekaar and the kett to deal with, and Sara still had thousands of people looking to her to find them a home.

“What are you thinking about?” Sara asked him quietly, her voice sounding languid even to her ears.

She’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be truly relaxed… to be able to think about nothing at all other than the angara lying next to her.

“The day when I can keep you in my arms forever,” Jaal answered without hesitation. “The day when we no longer need to fight for our survival and I can sleep at night without worrying about what the next day might bring… …”

Rolling onto her side, Sara kissed him gently. “There will never be any guarantee what tomorrow will bring our way,” she whispered, her green eyes locking with his blue ones. “All we can do is enjoy what time we do have together.”

Jaal looked at the woman lying naked beside him as he snaked his arm around her waist, holding her close. In one fluid movement he turned onto his back, taking his human lover with him. He moved his hands down her body, relishing the feel of her skin against his, trying to commit the feel and the scent of her to memory.

She was right, of course, as she often was. No-one could say what tomorrow would bring.

Moving one hand up to her face he gently brushed away a few stray strands of golden-brown hair. She caught his eye and smiled shyly. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them needed to.

Sometimes a single touch is worth a thousand words.


End file.
